


Valentine's Day

by plisetskees



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day. Koujaku takes his lover out. </p><p>Even though he won't really admit that Noiz is his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Valentine exchange for the-yaoi-galla!
> 
> Basically this was supposed to be 100% better, I had it planned out in three parts and it got successively more toothrootingly fluffy with each part but college, as we know it tends to do, kicked my ass so far this semester (and I'm halfway about to give up my dreams of political campaign management to live in a box)
> 
> But this is the first part, maybe keep an eye here and I may add the other two :)

Their first Valentine's Day, Koujaku denied they were together. Not technically, not emotionally, not any way more than purely physical.

That's what Koujaku told himself anyways. His love was rooted firmly in Aoba, despite the fact that Aoba was probably already gearing up to celebrate his American Valentine’s Day with Mink. Mink, the criminal overlord with a heart of stone, was probably helping Aoba make heart-shaped pancakes right at that moment. Mink, who had quite literally thrust himself into Aoba's life out of nowhere, and immediately had Aoba head over heels for him, despite the pain he had caused him and the emotional trauma he subjected Aoba to, was giving Aoba the love Koujaku should be giving him.

Koujaku, the dutiful best friend, got to hear every tearful detail of their tryst when Mink skipped out to America. He tried his best to be supportive, to take Mink’s place, but it never worked. One day Koujaku woke up and Aoba wasn't anywhere to be found in Midorijima, and a few weeks later he got a text of the two of them happily (well, as happily as Mink could look) cuddling on their couch in some rustic cabin in the woods. Aoba's hair was braided (something that caused a particularly painful feeling in his heart,) and Mink no longer looked like a hardened criminal.The two of them were perfect together, and Aoba was happy, which was just what Koujaku wanted after all.

Yet it left an absolutely unfillable hole in his heart, one that Koujaku immediately tried to fill. After a few months of hard drink and more pretty girls than he had ever been with, he had had enough of that.

Enter Noiz.

The brat had been terrorizing him on a particularly rough night for him. Aoba had been gone nearly six months, and every so often (but never often enough- it seemed Aoba was completely preoccupied with his new life, far too much so to send messages to his friends back home) he would get a message detailing how amazing his life was or a picture that drove the point even harder into Koujaku's heart. That night he had gotten a picture of Aoba in the garb of whatever tribe Mink belonged to, holding his lover's strong arm. There was some comment about betrothal in the caption, and it made Koujaku feel sick to his stomach.

He had tried quelling the feeling with drink, but Noiz had shown up. Of course he had, the kid had taken to terrorizing him completely the past few weeks.

Yet, with the blending of drunkenness and loneliness and the second deepest heartbreak he had ever felt, Koujaku ended up bringing Noiz home, which was a strange experience, but for some reason he couldn't get enough. For some reason, he continued to invite Noiz over every night, or maybe every other night. At first he was using Noiz as some sort of proxy-Aoba… But that didn't last long at all. He slowly got to know the boy, through the late drunken nights they spent slurring on about things between rounds of rough sex.

And eventually he started to have feelings for the boy. Not as strong as Aoba, not even strong enough for him to acknowledge. That's what he told himself, anyways. They were purely physical, no way they would be anything more than that.

Which, of course, was why he was meeting the German boy in one of the fancier restaurants, where Platinum Jail used to be before Aoba and Mink so heroically destroyed it. They were only physical, this was just a form of aftercare for their intense sexual relationship. Of course.

The flowers were part of that, too.

When Noiz sat down, Koujaku looked up at him, and gave him a smile. “You look great,” he said, but of course it wasn't meant- he could never say that about Noiz, even though Noiz had changed over the course of their relationship as well and really did look stunning instead of an obviously teenage boy.

The piercings had left his face one by one. He started with an earring that was ripped out, claiming it was too much work to repierce it himself. Then an “infected” eyebrow ring, which meant that the other had to go too. His bridge began to reject, along with the other surface piercings on his body, and again, it was too much effort to repierce it. His lip rings would get full of food every time he ate, the tongue piercings as well. He took what remained out of his ears on the basis that he didn't like the jewelry in them.

Tonight he wore nice clothes. Even if in public he would still sometimes dress as ridiculously as he used to, he was getting better. Tonight he wore an honest to God dress shirt and a tie, and just the sight of him made Koujaku's heart beat faster.

A psychological response to the stimulus of Noiz, of course. He was thinking of the sex he would have with him later. His heart wasn't beating fast because he liked Noiz or anything, or genuinely thought he was attractive.

Koujaku handed over the flowers he had spent quite a bit of money on, and continued to smile at Noiz. It was their first Valentine’s together (though they absolutely were not together romantically- friends with benefits always bought each other Valentine's gifts, and complimented them heavily, it wasn't romantic.)

Noiz smiled then too, and Koujaku almost felt (non-romantic) butterflies. The boy smiled more now than he used to. Not because they were in love or anything, it was probably because he was getting good sex on the regular now.

“Thank you, love.” Platonic pet name, of course. Noiz didn't love him either, no. This was purely physical.

Koujaku placed his hand on the table, and Noiz took it into his own. They ordered food, and Koujaku paid. During their dinner, Koujaku smiled and he laughed, and he barely even thought of Aoba.

When they were at Koujaku's home that night, they had sex (since Koujaku couldn't bring himself to say that they made love, even though it was gentle and full of sweet kisses and compliments towards his lover.) Noiz pulled a shirt out of the drawer he kept in Koujaku's dresser (even though he was halfway moved in, Koujaku still denied their involvement as anything more than fuck buddies.) Koujaku held him that night, and Koujaku mumbled that he loved Noiz in his sleep. When asked, he swore he said that he had said Aoba’s name. It was obvious Noiz didn't believe the lie, and he wore a smile on his face as he heard it, but he didn't say anything about it.

In the deepest depths of his heart, Koujaku knew that he had completely, somehow, fallen for Noiz. Aoba could barely hold a candle for the flame that burned for the German boy, but he just couldn't admit it.

Maybe on the next Valentine's Day, he would be more open about it. But for now, neither of them complained about their relationship. It was unspokenly perfect, and they were both a bit afraid that mentioning something about it would shatter it into a thousand pieces that neither of them would be able to pick up.

So for the time being, they were content. Koujaku still denied anything beyond the purely physical, but he wasn't sure how long he could keep that up. He knew he loved Noiz, even if he wouldn't admit it. It was something he felt in his bones when he laid with Noiz every night (because Noiz was over every night, even if Koujaku denied the fact that the boy lived with him.)

Maybe next Valentine's Day, things would be different. But for now, they were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> also I'm gonna write a far more fucked up and shorter vitriseiao or vitriao Valentine's Day fic in the next few days so keep your eyes open for that one


End file.
